Õâîñò Âàëìàðà¹8813
by Kaze-sama
Summary: àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ êîíöîâêà èãðû. :)))))))))))))))


**Àâòîð:** Kaze-sama (íó à êòî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü, êðîìå ìåíÿ?!)  
**Title:** Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813  
**Characters:**  
- Ðþäî  
- Åëåíà  
- Ìèëëåíèÿ  
- Ðîàí  
- Ìàðåã  
- Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813  
**Place**: Ãðàíäèÿ2, ïîäçåìíûå ðóèíû äðåâíåãî ñîáîðà íåèçâåñòíî êàêîãî áîãà (íå òî Âàëìàðà, íå òî Ãðàíàñà)   
**Rating**: G  
**Genre:** êîìåäèÿ, äîâåäåííàÿ äî àáñóðäà, äà åùå è â âèäå ñöåíàðèÿ.  
**Êîììåíòàðèè:** àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ êîíöîâêà èãðû 

  
_Íàáåãàâøèñü ïî òåìíûì ïîäçåìåëüÿì, Ðþäî, Åëåíà, Ðîàí è Ìàðåã, íàêîíåö-òî, óâèäåëè ðàäóæíûé ñâåòÿùèéñÿ êîíóñ…_

**Ðþäî:** Óðà! Ëàìïî÷êà!   
**Ìàðåã:** Ýòî íå ëàìïî÷êà, Ðþäî… Ýòî ñýéâïîéíò!  
**Ðþäî:** Íó âîò! ß æå ãîâîðþ: ëàìïî÷êà!  
**Ìàðåã:** …  
**Ðîàí:** äàâàéòå ñêîðåå ñîõðàíÿòüñÿ! À òî êàààê áîññ âûëåçåò! Ìàëî íå ïîêàæåòñÿ!  
**Åëåíà:** Î, ýòî óæàñíîå ìåñòî! ß ïðèíåñó ñþäà ñâåò Ëîðäà Ãðàíàñà!!!  
**Ãîëîñ Ìèëëåíèè çà êàäðîì:** Äîðîãóøà, îòäîõíè-êà, ìíå ñêó÷íî!

_Åëåíà ïàäàåò íà çåìëþ è ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â Ìèëëåíèþ._

**Ìèëëåíèÿ** (_ïîòÿãèâàÿñü_): Äàà! ß òàê õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ! Âû íèêîãäà íå äóìàëè, ÷òî ñèäåòü ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå Åëåíû è ñëóøàòü åå âîïëè î Ãðàíàñå - ýòî óòîìèòåëüíî?  
Õåé, Ðþäî, îòäàâàé ìîå ÿéöî Õàîñà! ß òåáå íå Åëåíà êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ñî ñâÿòîé ìàãèåé!

**Ðþäî:** À òû õîòü â êóðñå, êîãî ìû ñåé÷àñ áèòü áóäåì?  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Àãà… î÷åðåäíîãî îäåðæèìîãî…. ß õî÷ó åãî ñîæðààààòü!!!!  
**Ðîàí**: Ìèññ Ìèëëåíèÿ! Íó çà÷åì æå âû òàê æåñòîêî!  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ** _(ãëàäèò Ðîàíà ïî ãîëîâå):_ Òèõî, ìàëûø, ëèáî ÿ ñîæðó åãî, ëèáî îí ìåíÿ. À ÿ íå õî÷ó ñòàòü ÷üåé-òî åäîé!

_Ìèëëåíèÿ çàãëÿíóëà â òåìíûé ïðîõîä. _

**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Íó ÷òî, ïîáåæàëè? ß õî÷ó ïîñêîðåå îòîðâàòü ó íåãî õâîñò!!!!

_Âñå òîëïîé ðèíóëèñü â òåìíûé ïðîõîä âñëåä çà Ìèëëåíèåé, êîòîðàÿ ðàäîñòíî ÷òî-òî âîïèëà ïðî õâîñò è äóøè._

_Èõ âçîðó îòêðûëàñü óæå çíàêîìàÿ êàðòèíà: êðóã, ñëîìàííàÿ Ïå÷àòü Ãðàíàñà…_

**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: îí äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü!!!  
**Ìàðåã**: ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ âîíü!!! Çëî…  
**Ðþäî**: Ìàðåã, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî çäåñü íåò ìîåãî áðàòà?  
**Ìàðåã**: Ðþäî, òâîé áðàò òàê íå âîíÿåò. Îí õóæå…  
**Ðþäî**: ….  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Ýé, õâàòèò òóò âñïîìèíàòü î ñåìåéíûõ ðàçáîðêàõ! Èùèòå ëó÷øå êóñîê Âàëìàðà!  
**Ðîàí** _(îñìàòðèâàÿñü):_ ÿ íèêîãî íå âèæó!…

_Âäðóã ÷òî-òî ñõâàòèëî åãî çà íîãó…_

**Ðîàí**: ÀÀÀ!!!! ×òî-òî ñêîëüçêîå è ïðîòèâíîå!!! Ôóóó!!!

_Ðààí ñàäàíóë ïî «ñêîëüçêîìó è ïðîòèâíîìó» ñâîèì ìîëîòîì._

**Ãîëîñ çà êàäðîì:** Àõõõ! Áîëüíî æå!

**Ðîàí**: Òû êòî?!  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Àãà! Âîò îí ñàì íàøåëñÿ!!!

**Ãîëîñ çà êàäðîì**: ß Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813!!! 

_ßðêèé ñâåò îñâåùàåò òåìíûå ðóèíû äðåâíåãî ïîäçåìíîãî õðàìà. Â ëó÷àõ ñâåòà ïðåäñòàåò æóòêèé ìîíñòð.   
Ñóùåñòâî ñ âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè íà ìàëåíüêîé çóáàñòîé ãîëîâå, áîëüøèìè êîãòèñòûìè ëàïàìè è îãðîìíûì øåðñòÿíûì õâîñòîì. Ïî áîêàì îñíîâíîãî õâîñòà ïîÿâèëèñü åùå äâà, ïîòîíüøå è íå øåðñòÿíûå, à ÷åøóé÷àòûå._

**Ðþäî**: íó íèôôôèãà ñåáå ó Âàëìàðà õâîñò! 0___0  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: À òû äóìàë, â ñêàçêó ïîïàë?

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** Êòî ïîñìåë ïîòðåâîæèòü ìåíÿ?

**Ðþäî**: Ýòî èç-çà òåáÿ âñå æèòåëè äåðåâíè ïîêðûëèñü øåðñòüþ! Òû çàïëàòèøü çà ýòî, èìåíåì Ëîðäà Ãðàíàñà!  
_(ïðî ñåáÿ)_ È êàêóþ ÷óøü ÿ íåñó?! Íå èíà÷å, îò Åëåíû çàðàçèëñÿ! Áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ ïî íî÷àì!

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** õàõàõà! Âàì ÷òî, íå÷åãî äåëàòü? Çà÷åì âû ñþäà ïðèïåðëèñü? Âû æå Ãðàíàñàáåð èùåòå!

**Ðþäî**: Íó òàê øåðñòü… æèòåëÿì äåðåâíè ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ! À êîìó ïîíðàâèòñÿ ïîêðûâàòüñÿ øåðñòüþ?  
**Ìàðåã**_ (êîñèòñÿ íà Ðþäî)_: …..  
**Ðþäî**: Èçâèíè, Ìàðåã, ÿ ïðî ëþäåé ãîâîðèë…

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** íà ýòîò ñ÷åò íåò îïðåäåëåííîãî ìíåíèÿ! ß âñåãî ëèøü äåëàþ ëþäåé ñ÷àñòëèâûìè! Êîìó îõîòà ìåðçíóòü ïðè òàêîì-òî êëèìàòå? À òàê íà øóáû òðàòèòüñÿ íå íàäî….   
**Ìèëëåíèÿ:** Õâàòèò òðåïàòüñÿ! ß ñúåì òåáÿ!!!  
**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** ïîéìàé ìåíÿ, åñëè ñìîæåøü!!!!!

_Íà÷èíàåòñÿ áèòâà…_

_Îäèí èç õâîñòîâ èçîãíóëñÿ è ñòóêíóë Ìèëëåíèþ ïî ãîëîâå.  
Ìèëëåíèÿ âçáåñèëàñü…_

**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Fallen Wings!  
This is my way of thinking!

_Àòàêà çäîðîâî ñòóêíóëà ïî Õâîñòó Âàëìàðà…_

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** Ãðð…. ÃÐÐÐ!!!!  
BOOM!

_Îãðîìíûé âçðûâ íàêðûë âñåõ…_

**Ðþäî**: íó, ìíå ýòî óæå íàäîåëî!  
Skye, take flight!  
_Ñêàé ïîäëåòåë ê Õâîñòó Âàëìàðà è îáåçäâèæèë åãî ñèðåíåâîé ìîëíèåé_  
Here it goes… FLYING TENSEIKEN!

**Ðîàí**: Dragon rise!!!

_Íà íåñ÷àñòíîãî áîññà îáðóøèëàñü öåëàÿ ñåðÿ óäàðîâ ìîëîòêîì ïî êóìïîëó…_

**Ìàðåã**: Beast-King Smash!

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** Íó ÷òî æå âû âñå òàêèå çëûûå?!

_Õâîñò íà÷èíàåò áåñïîðÿäî÷íî ìîëîòèòü âñåõ…_

**Ðþäî**: Ïîõîæå, îí ñêîðî çàãíåòñÿ!  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Äàà! Áûñòðåå! ß õî÷ó åãî ñîæðàòü!  
**Ðîàí**: Ìèññ Ìèëëåíèÿ… Íó çà÷åì âû òàê? Íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ ïî-äðóãîìó?  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: Òû íå áîëòàé, à ëå÷è… à òî âñå îòïðàâèìñÿ ê ïðàîòöàì!

_×åðåç 26 ÷àñîâ áèòâà çàêîí÷èëàñü… Õâîñòó Âàëìàðà¹8813 îòáèëè âñå åãî êîíå÷íîñòè è äîïîëíèòåëüíûå õâîñòèêè…_

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** ààà! Óìèðààþ! Íåóæåëè ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî?!

**Âñå õîðîì**: ÄÀÀÀ!!! Èíà÷å ìû áû íå ïðîäâèíóëèñü äàëüøå ïî ñþæåòó…

**Õâîñò Âàëìàðà ¹ 8813:** óõ, çëîäåè!

_Áåñïîìîùíàÿ òóøêà áîññà ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óïàëà íà êàìåííûé ïîë._

_Ìèëëåíèÿ ïîäîøëà áëèæå è ïðîäåëàëà îáû÷íóþ îïåðàöèþ ïî çàõâàòó î÷åðåäíîãî êóñêà Âàëìàðà._

**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: î, êàê ìíå õîðîøøî!!!! Ðåáÿòêè, âû ìîëîäöû!

**Ðþäî**: èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî ó Âàëìàðà õâîñòîâ?  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: íó ýòîò áûë ¹8813  
**Ðþäî**: õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàì åùå íàäî äðàòüñÿ ñ 8812 îäíîòèïíûìè áîññàìè, íå ñ÷èòàÿ äðóãèõ ÷àñòåé òåëà Âàëìàðà?!?!? 0___0  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: íó… äà….  
**Ðþäî**: ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!!  
**Ðîàí**: íåååò!!!  
**Ìàðåã**: ãððð…  
**Ðþäî**: íó âñå… âû êàê õîòèòå, à ÿ ñìàòûâàþñü! Êòî ìíå çàïëàòèò çà ïîòðà÷åííûå íåðâû?! Äà âñåãî çîëîòà èç ñîáîðà Ïàïû Çåðû íå õâàòèò! Íåðâíûå êëåòêè íå âîññòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ, à ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà îò 8812 îäíîòèïíûõ áîññîâ!!!  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: íó îíè æå íå ïîäðÿä…  
**Ðþäî**: à ñêîëüêî åùå ó Âàëìàðà ÷àñòåé òåëà?  
**Ìèëëåíèÿ**: íó, åùå ñåðäöå, êîãòè….   
**Ðþäî**: âñå ðàâíî… îðãàíîâ íå õâàòèò, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåñèòü õâîñòû! Ñàéîíàðà!!!

_Ðþäî óáåãàåò…_

_Ðîàí è Ìàðåã áåãóò çà íèì…_

_Ìèëëåíèÿ óëûáàåòñÿ è ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â Åëåíó…_

_Åëåíà íåäîóìåííî òàðàùèòñÿ íà òðóï áîññà… Îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ… Íèêîãî íåò…_

**Åëåíà**: ÷òî? ×òî òàêîå? Ãäå âñå?! ÐÞÞÞÄÎÎÎÎ!!!!! 

**Game over**

**Grandia II **  
_Íàæìè íà êíîïêó…_  
_**- Íîâàÿ èãðà  
- Çàãðóçèòü èãðó**_


End file.
